1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic control device for a vehicle drive apparatus and a control method of a hydraulic control device.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-068524 (JP 2009-068524 A) discloses a hydraulic control device for controlling a hydraulic oil pressure of a forward/reverse travel switching mechanism and a hydraulic oil amount in a torque converter by one control valve. The hydraulic control device uses the control valve to supply the hydraulic oil at the same (single) hydraulic pressure to the torque converter and the forward/reverse travel switching mechanism through an oil passage.